charoncontinuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline of the Charon Continuum Universe. Pre-Expansionist Era: 21st Century 2061: A signal of unknown origins is received. Technology of the time is unable to decipher it and so it sits in scientific data banks. 2082: The Geneva Conflagration - an accident occured at the site of the decommissioned Larger Hadron Collider during an attempt to perfect solid Einstrontium . The fires burned an area of 280 square kilometers & irradiated the area to the East of the Alps. 2097: Destruction of the Solis Lacus Penal Colony on Mars Expansionist Era: 2105-2272 The Expansionist Era is a time period of human history that stretches from the colonisation of Gliese 581g and past the end of the Colonial Revolutionary Wars. 2105: Professor Isaac Dahl demonstrates his wormhole technology to world leaders aboard a space station orbiting Earth . 2110: A Chinese Orbital Drone is sent through a wormhole into orbit around the planet Gliese 581 g . It recovers useful information and expands man's ability to travel to other parts of the galaxy. 2114: For all the world to see, three manned craft are shot through wormholes in order to recover data on separate planets in individual Goldilocks zones. In fact only two of these craft are destined for planets, the third (named The Orion) is intended for the co-ordinates the unknown signal was emitted from. Unfortunately this ship is lost after the wormhole destabilises. The crew are presumed KIA and Professor Dahl resigns from the wormhole project after publicly denouncing his military backers. 2115: After mass public support for his outburst, Dahl is appointed manager of The Orion Expansion Project; an initiative to colonise Gliese 581 g named in the lost ship's honour. The project is commissioned by all of Earth's super powers but China and India take a leading role. 2121: The first colony ship is sent to Gliese 581g with over a million volunteers in cryogenic deep freeze on-board. China and India are unable to choose a governor for the new planet that suits both their needs. As such they appoint the only man with another public support and personal knowledge to stand a chance; Isaac Dahl, who is press ganged into going after he refuses. 2170: With another five planets colonised and strong trade links set up between the commonwealth, Earth starts to become less and less partisan by nationality. On the colonies nationality is no longer a discerning factor and this is slowly spreading back to Earth. North America, Australia and Europe now fly under one banner, as does Catholic South America, Arabic North Africa and the Middle East, Southern Africa, The Indian Subcontinent and the People's Asian Republic. The only true independent nations left are Brazil, Russia, Pakistan and Japan. Gliese 581g is the first colony to be granted the democratic right to appoint it's own governor. Other colonies expect their own democracy to follow. It does not. 2190 The first signatories to the Charter for a United Earth form an embryonic planetary wide system of government for Earth. Some of the smaller nations refuse to sign up at first, but the most notable missing government is that of the People's Republic of Asia. 2198 October 10th - PAR become the final signatories to the Charter for a United Earth and with all countries and off-world colonies flying under one banner, the government retitles itself the Earth Commonwealth 2202: Earth is now a completely united planet with a roaming capital city (it goes from country to country depending upon the nationality of the current President). The results of the elections for the first President of Earth are announced on 1st January 2202. President Harry Edwards, the former Prime Minister of Britain and President of Europe is inaugurated on 20th March. The first true planet-wide government of Earth begins in London. 2210: There are now a total of twenty two colonised worlds. Some planets start to grow restless under the constraints of an overbearing mother planet and rebellions start to emerge. When Tolvax, Parasone, Eu-Meh, Lloyd and Kara declare themselves independent of the Commonwealth, the Colonial Revolutionary Wars begin. As such the space military capability of Earth increases for the first time. 2224 Earthquake hits London, devastating much of the Southern part of the metropolis. 2256: The number of colonised worlds stands at forty and the human population is seventy billion. 2261: During a patrol, an Earth battle cruiser picks up a signal from a ship, believing it to be from an enemy craft. When closing in on the vessel, the cruiser discovers an alien ship carrying the corpse of a lone pilot through space. Scientists work on dissecting the alien and his vessel, but do not manage to determine their origins. All they know is that the alien is strong and the technology is advanced. 2262: After the Forth Battle of Tolvax , the 581g Agreement is signed, bringing an end to the Colonial Revolutionary Wars . Three rebel planets are granted independence, most importantly the industrial world of Parasone . Post-Expansionist Era: 2272-2302 2272: A small flotilla encounters a much larger version of the one encountered eleven years before. The frigate announces itself, claiming to belong to the Theolosian Empire and that the flotilla is invading it's territory. The single frigate destroys eleven of the fleet's fifteen ships before it is stopped. Man is not ready for true space combat. Theolosian Era: 2303-2327 The Theolosian Era was dictated mostly by The Theolosian Wars ; an ongoing series of conflicts that lasted for nearly thirty years during the 24th Century. Named by human scholars, the Wars saw the forces of Earth battling against the Theolosian Empire , a hoast of over two hundred planets. It is considered to be one of the hardest fought conflicts in human history. 2303: After thirty years of avoiding all possible contact humanity once again runs into the Theolosian Empire when both claim ownership of the same planet within days of each other. It is discovered that the Theolosions follow a code of honour and as such accept human ownership of the half of the planet colonised and so take the other half for themselves. Trade begins to grow between the empires. 2304: The Theolosians attack the human planet Aries II without provocation. They are beaten in space but the ground assault proves more difficult to shake. The Theolosian War has begun. 2306: Earth's commonwealth has been halved by the Theolosian onslaught. Realising that an offensive campaign is near impossible, the military piles funds into planetary security; a stalemate ensues. What battles do occur are bloody, long winded affairs. When there are no weapons to keep the conquered worlds secure, they change hands regularly. 2321: The Mercury Point disaster occurs. The entire station is somehow destroyed. 2325: John Carey is given command of his first ship. 2327: Under John Carey's leadership, the planet Theolo falls, the enemy king is killed and the war ends. Post-Theolosian Wars: 2328- 2328: Earth regains control of all the planets it lost in the war. It also assume control over half of the old Theolosian worlds. Earth now has it's own empire. After cleaning up Theolosian remnants, John Carey takes his fleet and bombards the neutral world of Parasone, killing millions. He is called back to Earth for criminal prosecution but is ambushed in transit. He is thought KIA.